


Wolfsbane

by IHScribe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's in Portland and needs some wolfsbane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Grimm, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Rosalee Calvert
> 
> Prompt: Phil Coulson is on a mission in Portland, and he needs a special item on short notice. Bonus points for Phil being some sort of Wesen!
> 
> Prompt Made By: Evenmoor
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

There were a surprising amount of Wesen within SHIELD. Phil Coulson was one of only two steinadlern – the other being Agent Barton – in SHIELD, and the only wesen on his team.

Which is why, when faced with a blutbad, he was the only one who knew what they needed to do. Leaving May and Ward to calm down Fits, Simmons and Skye, Phil headed to a place his girlfriend – a fuchsbau cellist in the Portland Orchestra – had mentioned.

The Exotic Tea and Spice Shop sold more than just teas and spices, exotic or otherwise. It was also the place where local wesen could get their herbal remedies and other  _delicacies_. Phil, wisely, hadn't asked what she meant by delicacies. It would more than likely have a stock of wolfsbane, so Phil didn't have to go searching for his own.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, when he entered. That was a surprise. His girlfriend had mentioned Freddie Calvert as the owner.

"Do you have any wolfsbane?" Phil asked.

"I think I have some in the back,' she said. "I'll check." She returned shortly with a small box. "This is all we have. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's it," Phil said. "When I was told about this place, my girlfriend mentioned Freddie Calvert?"

"My brother. I'm Rosalee. Freddie passed away a few months ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Thank you for the wolfsbane."

"You're welcome."

Now he just had to convince the team that no, he wasn't insane, and yes, they did have to rub the wolfsbane all over themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
